Le Harry aux bois dormants
by BeautifullFight
Summary: La belle aux bois dormants, version HPDM, ça vous intrigue?  Gros délire, Oneshot


**Disclaimer** : Comment ça l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas! Pfff plus moyen de voler l'œuvre d'autrui (lol)

**Résumé** : La belle aux bois dormants, version HPDM, ça vous intrigue? Gros délire, Oneshot

Notes : J'ai déjà publié cette fanfiction, avec quelques erreurs : voici la version corrigée

_Le Harry aux bois dormants…_

**Chapitre premier (et unique)**

Il était une fois…

_Nan! pas encore ce début totalement débile et passé de mode_

La ferme c'est pas toi qui raconte!

Donc, il était une fois un jeune homme si beau que le peuple entier était à ses pieds. Ses yeux verts comme deux émeraudes enchâssées dans une pierre de lune, son visage aux traits doux mais masculin, son corps fin et pourtant musclé, ses fesses rondes et fermes qui donnaient envie de le… enfin, je crois que vous avez compris. Ce jeune homme ce nommait Harry.

Sa beauté était si grande qu'elle déclanchait des passions à travers le village entier. Hommes, femme, animaux, riche comme pauvre…tous étaient à ses pieds. Mais Harry se sentait seul et commençait à être lasse des sauteries d'un soir. Il désirait trouver le grand amour. Alors, dans un élan désespéré de romantisme il prépara une potion de sommeil à long terme, espérant que lorsqu'il se réveillerait son âme sœur serait à ses côtés. Il se coucha dans son grand lit baldaquin aux draperies rouges et or et bu la potion. Il sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Malheureusement, le prince était si nul en potion qu'il avait raté la sienne. Au lieu d'une potion de sommeil, il avait fait la potion des bois dormants. Plusieurs jours passèrent, mais il ne se réveilla pas, ce qui inquiéta les nombreux occupants du château dans lequel il vivait. Lorsqu'on réalisa que le prince ne se réveillait pas, on fit venir les plus grands spécialistes. Médecins, mages, sorciers vaudou, exorcistes…tous y passèrent, mais personne ne pu réveiller le prince Harry. Finalement, ce fut un maître des potions qui amena la solution. Il porta le flacon de potion à ses énormes narines et déclara presque aussitôt

«Votre prince n'est qu'un idiot, il ne sait même pas faire une potion de sommeil. Il a bu de la potion des bois dormants. Il ne se réveillera qu'après avoir reçu un baiser de son grand amour.»

«Hélas, dit le roi, nous ignorons de qui il s'agit. Cette personne peut être n'importe où…»

«Hé bien dites à tous vos sujets de venir embrasser votre fils, peut-être que son âme sœur s'y trouve. Moi-même je peux me porter volontaire comme premier candidat…»

«Certainement pas, dit la reine, horrifiée. Des plans pour qu'il choppe l'herpès! Mon fils restera endormi, si telle est la seule solution. Dites au peuple que mon fils ne peut être réveillé que par le baiser d'un prince.» La reine ne connaissait aucun autre prince, elle croyait donc, naïvement (_héhé) _son fils à l'abri des maladies

«Bien…» Fit le graisseux maître des potions, déçu de ne pas avoir pu embrasser un si mignon jeune homme

C'est ainsi que la rumeur selon laquelle le prince Harry aux bois dormants ne pouvait être réveillé que par un prince.

Ce fut plus de quinze ans plus tard que ces rumeurs vinrent aux oreilles d'un autre prince. Celui-ci était certainement le prince le plus sexy que cette planète eut porté. Son regard orage, sa peau pâle, son visage viril, son sourire moqueur… ainsi que le reste de son corps transpirait la sensualité, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. C'était le prince Draco. Ce dernier en avait assez de rester dans son château, attendant que son père lui cède le trône. Lorsque la rumeur «qu'une belle princesse dont la beauté est sans égale était endormie et que rien au monde ne semblait pouvoir la réveiller sauf le baiser d'un prince» Draco fut intrigué. Il partit donc sur son fidèle destrier (un éclair de feu 1799) à la recherche du château de la belle princesse. Il traversa de nombreux villages pour finalement arriver dans le bon. Draco se rendit directement au château. Il toqua à la porte et un garde lui ouvrit

«Que puis-je pour vous?»

«Je viens réveiller la princesse, car moi le Pr…CLAC!»

Le garde venait de lui fermer la porte au nez. Insulté, Draco se mit à piocher contre la porte. Le garde hurla de cesser de faire du bruit mais le prince blond n'arrêta pas. Il fut donc arrêté et mis au cachot en attendant son procès. Mais le sexy prince Draco ne se laissa pas abattre, car au moins il était dans le château. Il dragua effrontément l'affreux garde qui le surveillait et j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson, et avec son charme il réussit à l'assommer et a lui voler ses clés. Il traversa de nombreux couloirs heureusement déserts.

Finalement, après trois jours à déambuler dans le château, il arriva dans le dernier couloir de la plus haute tour. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait une porte en or sur laquelle un saule était gravé. Se doutant qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre de la princesse il se dirigea vers cette porte au pas de loup.

Il l'ouvrit avec précautions, pour trouver une femme assise sur une chaise, à côté d'un lit sur lequel on pouvait aisément deviner un corps frêle. La femme, probablement la reine, était d'une beauté frappante. Draco ne pu que se réjouir, si la princesse était comme sa mère (en moins vieille bien sûr) alors il n'allait pas être déçu.

Il mit son baume à lèvres préféré (passion fruitée) et se pencha au dessus du lit et AAAAH

Le cri efféminé (_HEY!)_ de Draco réveilla la femme endormie qui fut surprise de voir un mâle aussi sexy dans la chambre de son fils. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses pensées et demanda, d'une voix posée

«Que faites vous ici, jeune homme, et qui êtes-vous?» Le Prince Draco fut gêné mais répondit tout de même

«Je suis le prince Draco, et j'ai entendu parler d'une princesse d'une beauté céleste, endormie par quelconque magie, et qui ne se réveillera qu'en recevant le baisé d'un prince… mais c'est un MEC!»

La reine hocha doucement la tête, elle savait bien que la rumeur se déformerait avec le temps

«En effet, mon **fils** est endormi depuis bientôt quinze ans, mais seul un baiser de son véritable amour le réveillera. Nous avons inventé la rumeur d'un prince parce que nous ne voulions pas que notre fils tombe malade de recevoir trop de baisers. Nous ne savons pas quelles maladies ces paysans peuvent porter…»

Le prince Draco acquiesça, pensivement. La reine poursuivi

«Mais moi et le roi nous faisons vieux, et Harry n'est toujours pas réveillé…»

Le blond regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme et fut soufflé par sa beauté. Il sentit son cœur fondre, et su que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre loin du prince endormi. De plus, s'il réveillait le prince, il pourrait annexer ce royaume au sien et il deviendrait le souverain du plus grand royaume de l'histoire (_MUHAHAHA) _Calculateur, il dit d'un ton détaché

«Je peux tenter ma chance, Majesté, mais, si je réveille votre fils, je deviendrai l'héritier de votre royaume, avec votre fils, bien sûr.»

La reine savait que ce prince était leur seule chance, et elle ne serait pas contre vivre avec un pareil canon, alors elle accepta.

Draco remis un peu de son baume (passion fruité) et plaqua langoureusement ses lèvres sur celle du bel endormi.

Et… il ne se passa rien

Draco fut surpris, car malgré ses désirs de règne, il se sentait mourir d'amour pour le garçon. C'est alors qu'il vit un pied dépasser des draperies. Il sortit sa baguette (en bois… bande de pervers) et la pointa sur le possesseur du pied

« Sortez de ce rideau, vile fripon!» Dit virilement Draco

Baguette (EN BOIS) en main, le célèbre maître des potions, Severus Snape, sortit de sa cachette.

«Vous n'arriverez jamais à le réveiller, Prince Draco! Je suis le seul véritable amour de Harry!» Snape se prépara à attaquer mais s'enfargea dans le tapis et tomba à plat ventre, échappant sa baguette

«Ma hanche! Ma hanche!» Le vieil homme pleurait de douleur, sachant que la médecine n'était pas assez avancée pour le guérir de sa hanche brisée. Draco se pencha vers le mourant et recueillit ses dernières paroles

«J'ai donné au prince une potion dont seul moi possède l'antidote» L'homme tendit une fiole au prince «Dites lui, que je l'aimais…» Et Snape mourut

Draco sauta de joie sous le regard médusé de la reine et donna la potion au prince endormis

Harry toussa et jura avant même d'ouvrir les yeux

«Qui m'a fait manger de la boue! C'est dégoutant!»

Draco éclata de rire, la reine fondit en larme et remercia le prince

Peu après ils furent nommer roi et… roi, Draco annexa les deux royaumes, et ils adoptèrent pleins de petits yorkshire!

Fin

J'espère que vous avez eut autant de plaisir à lire ce oneshot que moi à l'écrire. Merci à tous ceux qui avaient reviwer la version mal corrigée


End file.
